In Which My Class Goes to Hogwarts
by Kung Fu Coffee
Summary: When Carina Richardson's class goes to Hogwarts during Harry Potter's fourth year, chaos ensues... Written for my mom, to prove that I'm a good writer.
1. Chapter 1

In Which My Class Joined Hogwarts: Pilot

Ch. 1: In which we get over the trauma of Finding Out, and go to Diagon Alley

Carina's POV:

"Night, Dad," I said, as I snuggled down into my warm, cozy bed. As soon as I did so, I feel into a deep sleep.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" a familiar voice said impatiently.

"Arthur, patience! It's only six thirty in the morning!" a stern, female voice replied. "Anyway, they'll need their strength for the next week. We'll take them to Diagon Alley. They can stay there until the season starts. The parents' memories have been modified."

I opened my eyes, and saw a familiar surrounding the Social Studies classroom- and previously homeroom- of my school in California. I looked next to me, and found my best friend, Lois Shaw, staring back at me in awe. I sat up, and glanced around the room. Sitting at my favorite teacher's desk was him and a stern looking old lady in a kooky-looking robe. I glanced around the room- it looked like my whole class was there- Maggie Morgan, Alex Lewis, Jack Calvin, Michael Cordobes, Kristine Corcuchia, and (sadly) Marley Medina. There were probably more, but those people were the closest to her. Everyone was in black sleeping bags with a white "H" on it. Around the "H" were a red-and-gold lion, a bronze-and-blue eagle, a silver-and-green snake, and a black-and-yellow badger. I was beginning to worry about my sanity.

"Um, Mr. O? I that you, and why are we here?" Lois asked timidly.

"Good question. Let's wake every one up. Mine- sorry, Professor McGonagall?" Mr. O answered, gesturing at "Professor McGonagall". She waved a stick around the room, and all of the sleeping bags disappeared.

"Hey, Mom! Where's my… wait, am I dreaming? Why am I in homeroom?" Michael mumbled sleepily. He wasn't the only complainer, though. I giggled at the sight of Marley, who looked like a train had run him over.

"Attention, students! I have an announcement to make. You had all best sit down." Mr. O announced, waving another stick. Our old desks appeared. We automatically walked to our own.

"Hey, Julia! Hi, Lois!" I whispered.

"Class, you're all witches and wizards who need to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He announced. "Your parents are all fine with it, you will all be in the Gryffindor house, as Americans are always in that house (here Ms. McGonogall snorted) and you will remain in the Leaky Cauldron for the remaining ten days before September first. Collect your belongings. Minerva will organize you into groups, assign a house as a meeting point, and you will use a Portkey to get there."

Professor McGonagall moved through the students, pairing them. I got paired with Darragh.

"Hey, Car. Bet you're feeling down" he told me. I knew why. Argentina's soccer team (at least, one of Argentina's soccer teams) had lost spectacularly to Rio de Janeiro, where he'd been staying that summer.

"Aw, shut up! The first game was a tie, though." I shot back, smirking. "Anyway, use this ink bottle to meet up at our apartment in Buenos Aires. See ya." I disappeared with a grin, and appeared in the living room of my parent's BA apartment. I ran to my room, and packed a few clothes, all of my makeup, candy and American money. I had been waiting five minutes for Darragh when I decided to make myself useful. I began to put on my makeup. THUMP! Darragh landed right on top of me- just as I was putting on my mascara. Fortunately, a bunch got on him Oh, sweet revenge!

"Car, you wear makeup?" he laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"My name is CAR-I-N-A! CARINA! NOT 'CAR'!" I told him.

"Uh-uh! You've got a CAR! Named RINA! And you're RICH, RICH RICH! RICHARDSON!" he chanted.

"Listen, boy, I can be very dangerous with a mascara wand, so you had better be afraid!" I told him, joking. "Anyway, put a finger on that pen. It'll take us to this Leaky Cauldron thing-a-ma-jig." We both placed our fingers on it, and were yanked to an old, dusty bar. "What the hell?" I asked.

"OOOOOOOOOH! You said a bad word! Miss Goody two shoes! Ooooooooh!" Darragh taunted. I smacked his arm.

"Ahem" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Good, you've made it. The two of you will each get 500 galleons as a Hogwarts start-up each year. Use it wisely." She thrust two bulging leather bags at us. We each took one. She dragged us into the back alley, and tapped a few random bricks, which began to rearrange themselves. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Good luck. Here are your supply lists. This is where I leave you. Stick together!" She disappeared.

"Well, let's go to that robe shop first; it's the first thing on our list." Darragh told me.

"Whatever," I replied. _Whatever_ was an understatement. This boy had to have every possible new wizarding gadget. I was able to talk him out of a self-cleaning cauldron (do it yourself), the autographed-by-Aidan-Lynch Firebolt broomstick (You don't even know who Aidan Lynch is, let alone how to fly), and invisible ink (this is Hogwarts, not CSI Miami). By the end of the trip, I was utterly exhausted! I had gotten the cheapest, most reliable items, while Darragh had gotten the most… _eye-catching_ things. The only thing left to get was a wand.

"Let's go to that place, it looks cool!" Darragh suggested. He pointed to a sign that said "Cool Wands or Cool Wizards" underneath it, in smaller print, said Warning: Joke Wands!

"Darragh, those aren't real wands. Let's go to Olivander's Wands: Since 943 BC" I told him, and walked in. Once inside, a creepy, wrinkled old man turned to me.

"Well, miss, you're about to get your wand, your very first, am I correct?" I nodded. "Very well. Here, try. Give it a wave!" I did so, and after about six tries, each with a different wand, he settled on a Peach wood, with phoenix feathers. It was quite whippy and 13 ¼ inches. After getting mine, I saw Lois in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and told Darragh to meet me there. I ran up to her.

'Hi, Lois! Did you get your wand yet? This is all so cool! Oh, hi!" sitting next to Lois was some boy with red hair.

"Hi Carina! This is Ronald Weasley. McGonagall introduced me, since I didn't have a partner." Lois told me. I stuck my hand out.

"Carina Richardson, pleased to meet you." I said.

"No, her name is Franklin, but she's too embarrassed to tell," I whirled around straight into Max Lawrence.

"Max! How've you been? I missed you!" I squealed, and hugged him.

"Are they dating?" Ronald asked Lois. I was very offended. Max liked Lois! I would never do that!

"Oh, no! Carina always gets hyperactive when she hasn't seen her friends in seven weeks." Lois told him.

"Blech! Us dating? No offense, Max, but I don't wanna date someone who calls me Franklin!" I told him, grinning.

"Yeah? Well… um… I… Lois, help me out! I'm out of come backs!" he replied.

"Hey, this is your battle, not mine!" she told him, smirking. Ronald looked amused.

"Car! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M LOST!" came a voice.

"Sorry, guys! My stupid partner can't read a sign. Well, at least I don't have Marley," I shuddered at the thought, and ran to find Darragh. After finding him, we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, and went to bed. We stayed there for the next nine days- torter, considering that the bartender was rather perverted, and tried to make a move on Julia (I couldn't stop laughing).

HARRY'S POV: In which the Hogwartians meet the students of Saint Philips, and the students "get on the floor".

"Harry, c'mon! We need to get on the train!" Hermione yelled at me. I nodded, and raced through the barrier.

"Oomph!" I had accidentally ran into someone. "Marley? Is that you, because Carina wants to kill you… for the third time this weekend." The person talking to me thought that I was 'Marley'. She had pale blonde hair, and a pale face. She could have been Malfoy's twin, but she had a round face, and a kind expression. She was… really pretty. "Oh, sorry, you're not Marley. I'm Lois, Lois Shaw. From the Saint Philips class," So that was why I had never seen her before, she was from the American class. She talked kinda funny.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry. Harry Potter and this is Hermione." I told her.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, glaring at me, as if to say,_ I can say my own name, thanks!_ I grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine. Have any of you seen a tall girl, with black hair, and-"Lois began

"If you're talking about me, I don't have black hair," Somebody behind Lois said. She was tall, with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a muggle music player on her head. I think they're called headphones. "Sorry, Carina. Anyway, let me introduce you to Harry Potter," Lois gestured to me," And Hermione Granger." She gestured to Hermione.

"Pleased to meet you all. Lois, let's go, we have to get to the SPS compartment before Dominic does, if we want to pull that prank! "Carina said, and dragged Lois onto the train.

"Hi, Harry! Can you help me with my trunk?" came a familiar voice.

"Hi, Ron. Why didn't Fred? He was supposed to… eurgh!" Hermione said, irritated.

watch?v=yXyECasS63Q&feature=relmfu

"Yup, sorry. Anyway, Harry, are you okay, you look kind of… peaky," Ron said, looking closely at me. I was staring at the spot that Carina had just dragged Lois off.

"Ooooh, looks like someone got over Cho Chang, and has a new crush!" Hermione teased me. "You always used to look at Cho like that. Lois _is_ pretty,"

"You've met Lois and Carina? How about Max and Darragh? They seem like nice chaps, eh?" Ron said.

"Yup, just not Max and Darragh. Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Max looks like me, but shorter," Ron started. That must mean that Max had red hair and lots of freckles. "And Darragh had freckles, and brown hair. He was pretty short, which is funny, as his last name is 'Long'!" Hermione grinned, and I laughed, and the three of us got on the train.

WHOMP! "Ouch, oh my god, I am so sorry!" Somebody had bumped into me- again. This time, the girl was shorter, about Hermione's height, and she had toffee-colored hair, along with a giant fluff ball, which looked like a big ball of fuzzy yarn. Suddenly, the ball of yarn _hissed_! It wasn't a ball of yarn at all- it was a cat! "Can you tell me where the compartment for the American SPS Students is? I lost the bit of paper telling me where it was, and I'm totally lost!" she blathered. Ron made an odd noise that sounded like 'Murglewump!" The girl grinned.

"It's quite alright. I think its right down that way," I pointed to my right. "Because I saw two girls by the names of Lois and Carina go down there."

"Oh, they've told you their names? I'm Julia McClellan. And you are?" she asked Hermione, Ron and me.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You aren't by any chance related to Scott McClellan, inventor of reusable quills, are you?" She asked.

"Hermione, give her a break! She might not be a freaky genius like you!" Ron snapped. Julia opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"Oh, Ronald, just because you know nothing doesn't mean everybody doesn't!" Hermione snapped back. Julia started laughing, and the two stopped bickering.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that I'm always arguing with a few boys in my class, and now I know what Carina feels like... except for when she's with Marley." She replied.

"Why, are they constantly snogging?" Hermione asked.

"Snogging? What's that? I'm from _America_, guys!" she reminded us.

"Sorry. Making out." Ron told her quickly.

"Seriously? If Marley and Carina made out, it would be only if afterwards, they could kill each other. Even then, I don't know if they would make out… they would probably skip that step," Julia told us. "They really don't like each other, but they're still friends. Oh, I see it! Thanks!" Julia ran off. Ron stared after her.

"They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" Ron breathed.

"Yeah! Like that Lois girl." I replied dreamily, imagining things that I WILL NOT talk about.

"Oh, honestly, is that all you care about, Quidditch and girls?" Hermione huffed, snapping in front of our faces. We were immediately back down on planet earth again.

"**BABY TONIGHT, THE DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN!" **sang a girl voice. It sounded awful.

"MARY! SHUT UP! "someone snapped.

.

"What? When did the Weird Sisters record that? It doesn't sound familiar," Ron said.

"Ron, it's a Muggle song, and it's not referring to DJ Weird! A DJ is a disc jockey." I told him, laughing.

"Look, we're here!" Ron said, pointing out f the window. Hogwarts loomed ahead of us. We clambered off of the train, and into the awaiting carriages. Each one had two of the SPS students in it, probably to help us get to know them. Inside our carriage was a loud voiced, flirty blonde, and a rather overbearing, pushy Hispanic girl. Their names were Mary and Isabella.

MAX'S POV: IN which the students of SPS awe Hogwarts

I was sitting in a horseless carriage when Carina clambered in.

"Hey, Max! McGonagall put me in here. I wonder who the Hogwarts kids will be!" she said.

"I dunno. Oh, Here they come!" I replied, hearing loud, boyish voices.

"Here's the compartment McGonagall assigned us, G5," a voice said. Someone pushed open the door, and five tall boys climed in.

"Hullo. Are you lot the SPS kids?" one particularly handsome boy asked.

"Yup, that's us. I'm Lucifer Maximillan Lawrence, but my real name is Max Lawrence." I said. "And this is Franklin," I gestured towards Carina, bringing back our earlier joke about the name "Franklin".

"Yeah, I'm Franklin, and you are the richest _leprechaun_ on earth!" Carina shot back.

"Oh, shut up! Mary was just being mean!" I complained, remembering when Mary had tried to make me feel bad by calling me a leprachaun.

"She was, but it's better than having Ms. Cota not remember how to say your first name, or that you've actually been at SPS since you were five, not eleven, like she thinks!" she replied coolly. I chuckled. Ms Cota thinks that Carina was a new student, even though she's been at SPS longer that I have.

"Hey, At least I have a nickname, Max. You don't, so now, it's Franklin." I informed her cheekily.

"Sorry 'bout him. My name, as you can see, is not Franklin, but Carina Richardson." Carina told the other boys, choosing to ignore me.

"And FYI, Max, I do have a nickname, you just don't know it," then, again, maybe she wasn't ignoring me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Richardson, or maybe Ms Richie." One of the boys said. Carina's eyes flashed. "My name is Thomas MacMillan. My younger brother, Ernie, is in your year as well. Fourth."

"Well, Mr McMillan,I was under the impression that only the teachers addressed us by out last names, starting with either Mr. or Miss, but I seem to be wrong," Carina said coolly. She looked irritated,and being at the receiving end of her sarcasm at least ten hundred times, I knew that this wasn't good, until..

"We aren't. Tom was just joking." The handsome boy said. "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory," he stuck out his hand, and Carina shook it. "Nice to meet you, Carina and Max… is that what I should call you?" He asked worridly. I nodded.

"I'm Abraham Prewett, nice to meet you," Abraham stuck out his hand.

"Miguel Bones. I also have a younger sibling. Susan Bones, fourth year," Miguel told us.

"Well, sorry to end our conversation, but we've got to go now," Thomas said. He looked pretty sorry for teasing Carina.

"Oh, tell your friends to meet in the Entrance Hall. You will be presentes there." Cedric told us. We nodded, and the five boys left.

"Argh, some boys can be so aggravating. Well, there's an odd one in every bunch," Carina huffed. "Let's go, it looks like everyone else already got the message." She was right- everyone from SPS was entering the castle. It looked simply glorious, with tall towers, looming spires, and thousands of gleaming windows. As we walked inside, it felt like I was at Castle Ravenloft, from D&D.

"Look, the entrance hall!" I said, pointing. We scurried to the long, dark passageway that led to two doors. Loud talking noises streamed from behind them.

"Hey, _Molly_, I bet you could rival all that loud talking, if Darragh and Ben helped you!" Lillian joked to Marley. Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of us. I gulped- she looked very stern.

"Now, students, when I call your name. You will be permitted through these doors. Walk down the centre asle, in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. You will take your place for you performance, and do whatever preparations you must, only when you reach the stage." She told us, and walked through the doors. I could hear her calling for attention in the big, Great Hall

Walking down that long asle was… irritating. First of all, there were about ten red heads from the Gryffindor table looking atme with interest. Everyone else was staring, too.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, said a few words, introduced Mad-Eye Moody, the new DADA professor (Whatever that was), and tehn finally let us eat. It was food heaven! There was soo much of everything! And since I am a growing and hungry boy, I was totally happy.

"Eeeew, Max, disgusting, close your mouth!" Lillian said."I don't want to see your food!" I rolled my eyes- who cares?

"Really, Max!" Lois chided me. I shut my mouth after that- I don't want to disgust _Lois._ Carina caught my eye, after seeing our verbal exchange, and winked at me- she thinks that we would do well as a couple, unlike Lois.

"Hey, Mary, did you see that cute guy from Gryffindor?" Julia asked. "I think his name is Harry." Every boy at our table rolled his eye- we were getting tiered of the whole "guy liking thing". I mean, thosde girls change their crushes every five seconds!

"No, but check out him!" Mary replied, pointing to a tall, pale boy with platinum blonde hair and a pointed face. Carina wrinkled her nose, and Maggie coughed. The boy winked at Mary. Katie fake-gagged, and everyone lauged- just us, not the other tables.

"Honestly, I don't supposed thast you could find a bit of tofu anywhere here?" Carina huffed.

"Ew, who wants tofu?" Marley replied. "It's disgusting!"

"No one asked you, tofu-hater!" Carina snapped.

"Too bad, _Cece." _Marley smirked- Carina hates it when she's called that.

"Okay, Molly!" Carina replied, using the popular name for Marley that Lillian and Ceila came up with. Thee two immediayely stopped talking, and stared at the High Table. I didn't know why, so I turned towards it, too. An old, wrinkled man with a long beard had stood up.

"Welcome, new and old students, to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make. First of all, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament once more- delegations from Beaxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in two weeks. Students younger than seventeen will not be permitted in, so no student from Saint Philips will be joining, keeping it Tri." He announced.

"What? That's rubbish!" two redheaded twins yelled- along with many others.

"Now that I have told you that, go to your common rooms," he finished, as if the twins hadn't said anything. We all stood up, and trudged to our dorms in silence.

Well, that's it! Hope you like it! Written for MagicFlight, MasterNinjaCat, and hairrysprayfan!


	2. Pairings

A/N

So, this chapter is for hairryspray MagicFlight and NinjaCat 's sake…

Character pairings!

Hogwarts+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++SPS

Harry-Lois

Ron-Julia

Hermione-Darragh

Seamus-Isabella

Dean-Lillian

Parvati-Michael A.

Cho-Marley

Malfoy-Carina

Nott (Theodore?)-Kristene

Katie Bell-Max

Colin-Mary

Angelina Johnson-Michael C.

Ginny-Devin

Luna-Pablo

Romilda Vane-Jack

Zacharias Smith-Kristene

Ernie From HUfflepuff-Raquel

Michael Corner-Sara

None-Paivi

Ian Prewett-Maggie

Liam Prewett-Katie

Alex, Ben, Madison, Ceila, Dominic don't have dates hahaha Alex, if u want one, tell me! Ill put u with Terence Higgs


	3. Ch 3- Sorting

Ch. 2: In Which The Philipians get Sorted

Lois's POV

I woke up, rather groggy, and groaned loudly. The sun was shining directly into my face.

"Hey, LoCat!" Alex happily chirped. I chucked a pillow at her. "Hey! You were supposed to get up and shower, so that we can get to our first classes on time!" Oh, right. Classes at Hogwarts. Whoopie!

"C'mon, Lois!" She flicked her new wand, and my clothes were instantly neater, along with my hair. She dragged me to the Great Hall, where we began to eat. I had scrambled eggs and toast, Alex didn't eat anything, and Carina ate… well, drank tea.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Carina?" Michael A. asked her.

"No." She sniffed.

"Well, you should!" I replied, and shoved a piece of toast in to her mouth. She gagged for a moment, but swallowed after.

"I guess I _am_ hungry…" she admitted, and then she had the nerve to steal the rest of my toast!

"Mine!" I shrieked. Carina shook her head and licked the toast.

"Ewww!" I cried. "You can have it!" Too late- she had shoved the toast into her mouth! Dang her!

"Let's go to class," Carina said after swallowing her-my-food. "We have… um… Defense Against the Dark Arts," her face was confused. "What the hell is that?"

"You know Harry Potter?" a deep, male voice came from behind me. Cedric slid into the bench, across from Carina. Carina and I nodded. I had met Cedric on the way to the common room. "Well, a very evil man, one that we call You Know Who , killed poor Harry's parents. " Cedric proceded to tell us about the Dark Arts, and why Harry had his lightining bolt scar.

"That's horrible!" Carina gasped after Cedric was done.

"Yup. I'll walk you to DADA." After a short walk, we were outside a classroom, half filled with British-accent fourth years.

"Lois! Carina!" Max yelled from a desk. I rolled my eyes, and slid into the seat next to him. Carina sat in the desk behind us. Max and I started to chatter lightly, and I could vaguely hear Carina talking to some boy about- wait- me? I turned around.

"I heard my name!" I said, and then I blanched. Carina was talking to the super-cute boy with messy, black hair, Harry Potter!

"Oh, ya. Harry was just asking about you," Carina looked slyly at me. Harry blushed vibrantly. He looked so adorable… wait, WHAT?

"Yeah, um, always good to get to know new students!" Harry laughed uncomfortably. "Oh! Will you look at that? There's Seamus! Hey, Seamus! Do you want me to sit next to you? Oh, no problem! Bye, Carina, Lois!" The boy he was talking to, Seamus, looked rather confused. Carina laughed.

"Carina!" I hissed.

"Lois!" She replied. "My job is to embarrass people!"

"Well, mission accomplished!" I snapped, and turned around. I could almost feel Carina grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good morning, class" a creepy dude with a missing eyeball sstomped intro the room. "My name ios Professor Moody, Ex-Auror, current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, end of story, no questions. Any comments?" Everyone looked at the eccentric professor in fear.

"Good. As for teaching DADA, I believe in a more… practical approach. WEASLEY!"He barked at Ronald.

"Y-Yes?" Ron asked, slowly standing up. Professor continued to teach us about the Unforgivable Curses. Then, he used _Imperio _on us.Teachers are NOT supposed to do that! I mean, c'mon! Curse us to do the Cotton Eyed Joe? (I still have nightmares of Jack doing that!) Get real!

After that horrible lesson, we moved on to Transfiguration, then Potions. I thought that the idea of Potions was okay, but Professor Snape wasn't. A bunch of the SPS boys kept getting in trouble, because they didn't know to keep their big mouths shut. Whatevs.

ISABELLA'S POV

I liked this school. And, I was here to learn magic with my best friends. Sure, Mr. O had kinda sprung this on us, but he's not one for babying or making things sweet. He's more of a BAM!-you're-a-Wizard type of person. But so what- this school was awesome! After Potions, Dumbledore-the Headmaster- called us into his office.

Once there, he passed around a bowl of some sort of lemony candy. Oookay? Skipping over that, he started talking in an ancient voice. I mean, like really old and crackly voice, like crumpling paper.

"So, I have decided to Sort you after all." He said. "You will need to put this hat on." He showed it to us. A regular hat, with tears all over it.

So we followed directions, and one by one got sorted into our Houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

Michael A.-Hufflepuff

Jack -Ravenclaw

Mary -Ravenclaw

Kristene-Slytherin

Michael C.-Gryffindor

Ben -Ravenclaw

Pablo -Hufflepuff

Ceila -Ravenclaw

Phoebe - Ravenclaw

Lillian-Gryffindor

Devin-Gryffindor

Max -Gryffindor

Alex-Hufflepuff

Darragh-Slytherin

Julia-Gryffindor

Marley-Ravenclaw(WILL BE EXPLAINED)

Paivi –Slytherin

Maggie-Slytherin

Katie-Ravenclaw

Madison-Hufflepuff

Carina-Slytherin

Isabella-Slytherin

Lois-Gryffindor(happy?)

Sabrina-Hufflepuff

Dominic-Slytherin

Sara-Gryffindor

Raquel-Hufflepuff

_(A/N Sorry for so many Puffers, but there are a lot of nice people in my year!)_

After the Sorting, we went to lunch in the Great Hall, sitting with our respective Houses. I was in Slytherin, and it seemed like our housemates were a bunch of gits to everyone else-pah. But I sat with the Gryffindors, who don't think that we're that bad, being transfers and all. YAY! I'm also glad that a bunch of my friends are in Slytherin. The food there is great, but this weirdo, Hermione, refused to eat. WTF? Whatever. She's a nutso.

DOMINIC's POV

That girl is a nutso! I mean Hermione. Yeah, yeah, I'm Slytherin, but I don't really like those bozos- they're too mean. So I was hanging out with the much nicer Gryfindors.

The classes were… weird. First of all, _we're wizards!_ That is so weird! Seriously! But jeez, learning magic? Maybe I can Transfigure a stick into gold. Huh. I'll ask the teacher sometime. Note to self- flattery always works.


	4. Ch 4- Mr Lanxeden Olonimas

**Okay, I'm sorry, but the whole switching POVs is way too confusing. From now on, it's the POV of my favorite OC, Carina. LOL peace out,**

**KFC**

Okay, this school? Seriously awesome! I mean the Slytherins- my house mates- are pretty nasty, but I try to ignore them. I don't share a dorm with the other Slytherin girls, just the SPS ones. I'm sure glad for that. The only weird thing about the dorms is that each year shares a communal shower/ bathroom. Gross, right? Yup. Believe me, you _don't_ want to smell Crabbe's after-dinner stench that he lovingly spread around the bathroom. Bleargh.

Ginny Weasley was definitely growing on me. The two of us were always hanging out. She's really like me- excited, boy crazy, girlish yet sporty, and whatnot. She had introduced me to Lady Arabesque's Almost Permanent Lip Stain- that stuff is seriously amazing! I like Coral Beachiness the most, it compliments my skin color.

The classes were all really interesting, except for History of Magic. What's up with Ghost Dude, anyways? I spent my time on my iPod, which actually worked. Professor Dumbledore lifted the charm for our devices. YESSS!

Three mornings later, I woke up feeling refreshed, despite the fact that I had been up until 11:00 playing Truth or Dare in the Gryffindor common room. Man, those guys sure know how to party!

I rubbed my face, and then threw the covers off of my warm body. (LOL anybody seen Warm Bodies?) I set my feet on the cold stone floor and got up. I slowly shuffled to the bathroom, clutching my toiletries bag. I set it down on a sink and splashed ice cold water all over my face.

"Holy CRAP!" I heard someone shriek. Alarmed, I whirled around. There was Draco Malfoy, who had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Luckily-or unluckily- he was fully clothed. "Put some clothes on, idiot!"

"I have clothes on-" I glanced down, and realization hit me. "Oh." I was wearing a bra, underpants, and an SF giants World Champions sweatshirt, which was so big on me, it came down to my upper thigh. Malfoy was turning red. "Hoo, look at that!" I grinned a him. "Malfoy's blushing, Malfoy's bluuuuushing!" I sang.

"Oh, shut it!" He looked at meand smirked. "But the grey sure looks nice on you…" He leaned back, as if examining my attire. "Yeah, it sure does." With a smirk and a wink, he was gone in a rush of nice-smelling soap. I rolled my eyes and kept brushing my teeth.

"Wow." I groaned- what now? I turned around again to face Blaise Zabini.

"Yes?" I demanded. "What was the 'wow' for?"

"Two things." He grinned his cocky smile. "First, you have a nice butt." I rolled my eyes. "Second, you didn't start swooning after Dray did the whole smirk-wink think."

"Thanks, I feel so congratulated." I drawled sarcasticly.

"Anytime, cutie." I smack Blaise in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" Blaise mock-glared at me. I snickered, and left the bathroom.

Once in my dorm, someone threw a pillow at my face.

"Damn you, Carina!" I reached up to catch the pillow, and threw it back at Isabella.

"What was that for?" I asked her, slightly hurt that she would throw _anything_ at me.

"Because you opened the curtains!" She seethed. Right, Isabella likes to sleep in.

"Guys, you have to check this out!" I turned around again, and Dominic was standing there- what was with boys being in the wrong places today?

"Hey, Dominic, get out!" Kristene aimed a jinx at him. Dom neatly dodged it.

"Ha, missed me!" He smirked. I noticed that Isabella had pulled the covers way up to her chin…

"So what were you going to tell us?" I asked impatiently.

"There's a big sign in the Common Room- Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving today… no Potions." He informed us.

"So I guess the TriWizard Tournament is about to begin, eh?" Isabella remarked from her bed. Dumbledore had announced the legendary event's arrival the day after we got there.

"Yup, looks like it." Dominic yawned hugely. "I'm off- can't be late for breakfast, right?" I sighed, and followed him out- food is very important to me, and Hogwarts has good cereal. Who knew there were Frosted Flakes in Scotland?

"Oi! RICHARDSON!" I had just arrived at the Great Hall, and a gaggle of Gryfindors and a few SPS kids were all crowded around the Gryfindor table. I jogged over.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Check this out!" Somebody shoved the day's Daily Prophet into my hands. As soon as I saw the cover article- by the nasty, infamous Rita Skeeter- I gasped. It was targeted towards the SPS arrival at Hogwarts.

_American Wizards- Are The What They Seem?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ The arrival of Mr. Lanxeden Olonimas' students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has, up until now, not caused any disturbance. But what is the real meaning behind this abrupt arrival? Why had the children not been sent to Hogwarts when they should have, three years ago? Does Olonimas have anything to hide? "When I saw him last summer at the Convention of International Magical History Professors, he seemed a bit more deranged than usual," says Pieter Larson, History of Magic professor at Durmstrang Institute for Wizards. "He (Olonimas) has always been very crazy, and it has heightened in the past three years," He adds. _

_Olonimas, who moved from Oslow, Norway to Berkely, America fifteen years ago, was accused of Revealing, or breaking the Secrecy Code from Muggles by putting on a public street demonstration of several spells, including the Stunning and Summoning spells. He has now returned to Europe with a full pardon, and is not going to be arrested. _

_Several of Olonimas' students are doing acceptionally well- leading to dispution on whether he had previously taught them basic magic back in the States. While Lois Saunders, one of his students, rigorously denies these accusations, she seemed very shifty while she said so._

"_Mr. Olonimas never taught us magic… he never let on that he was a wizard in any way… it came as a complete shock when we found out." Miss Saunders insists firmly, her eyes shifting side to side as her classmates nod. Continued on page 5._

I didn't bother turning to page 5. This was utter nonsense. How dare Skeeter accuse Mr. Olonimas of such things, when she had no proof. I knew by now that our teacher could get in a lot of trouble if he had taught us magic outside of Hogwarts… which he didn't do. I groaned and tossed the paper on the table. It skidded into Seamus' leftover soggy oatmeal.

"It's too bad really." Fred- or was that George- said, glancing at the article.

"Yeah, just the other day he taught us how to-" the other twin began.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Lois shouted. "Where is Skeeter, anyway?"

"Woah, calm down!" Hermione reached up and pulled her down into a sitting position at the table. I slid in across from her. "Why do you need to find that meanie?"

"She t_otally _twisted my words!" Lois fumed. "My eyes were not shifting, I had dirt in my eyes! And I was not shifty, I was telling the truth!"

"Don't worry, we all believe you!" Harry patted her on the back, and then pulled his had away, as if he had been shocked. Lois looked up at him. I grinned, not wanting to disturb them, and silently waved everyone else away. I'd tease the two about this later…. Mwahahahaha!

**A/N please comment, follow, favorite, all that good stuff! Love you all! Next chapter will be Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang's arrival! Luv ya,**

**KFC**


	5. Ch 5- Proper Wizarding Decorum

In which my class goes to Hogwarts chapter 5

After classes ended, the entire school was herded like sheep into the Great Hall. Our heads of houses check over us to make sure that our attire fitted "proper wizarding decorum" and whatever. Snape didn't really check over us, just told us to act as surly as possible. I'm not joking! Then he went over to the Gryffindors to deduct as many points as possible... ah Snape!  
The arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was anticlimactic, putting it lightly. There were a bunch of girls in *bleu* dresses shaking their butts and guys in furs flexing their "biceps".  
Honestly, I thought the whole "TriWizard Tournament thing was totally overblown, but other people seemed to think that it was cool. I guess it's from being in the Muggle world for so long.  
But still, when Barty Crouch announced that there would be an age limit, I heaved a great sigh- there were a lot of people I knew who would try and enter- I had no reason to with that they were dead. Mounting death toll? Geez, that's positive! Like, seriously! Isabella, who was sitting next to me, was with me on this- she didn't like the idea of dying kids all that much either. But Maggie, the other SPS Slytherin besides Izzie, Kristene and I, was totally against the age bind.  
"It's your choice if you want to enter- but you have to know the risk." She explained loudly, i.e. yelling. Malfoy, who was sitting across from me (git), snorted.  
"Yes, Malfoy?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
"Nah, nothing." He smirked, and turned to Blaise. I rolled my eyes.

The next few days were uneventful. Krum- the Quidditch player- insisted on sitting at the Slytherin table the whole time... so annoying.  
"Oooh, Viktor, can I have your autograph?" I swear, if I hear that one more time, I'll hex someone into next week!  
I frowned, and got up. As I walked to my Charms class that I shared with Gruffindors, I heard a commotion. Being the nosy person I am, I went to investigate. I arrived just in time to see Malfoy send a curse at Harry.  
"OI! MALFOY!" I raced towards him, wand out, but Professor Moody beat me to it. He brandished his wand and... wait for it... TRANSFIGURED MALFOY INTO A FERRET! It was freaking awesome, and I said so.  
"That's effin cool, Professor!" He fixed a beady eye on me and smiled a gnarly grin. Unfortunately, McGonogall broke up the fun and sent us all to our respective classes.  
You're probably wondering why I'm so against Malfoy. Well, Maggie, Isabella, Kristene, and I have all decided that he's an asshole. Slytherin is not the best house in the world. At all.  
"Carina! Isabella!" Colin Creevey, a third-year Gryffindor that had latched onto the two of us, came running up.  
"Whats up, Cole?" asked Isabella, using the honorary nickname for Colin.  
"The Champion Choosing is today!" I rolled my eyes discreetly. Colin had been talking nonstop about it, and Id grown tired of the topic. I was probably one of the only people who didn't go to watch people enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. We'll find out who the Champions are today, so why scope who's entering? It's all so... stupid.  
Something a lot more eventful happened, though.  
I got a detention from Professor Moody for refusing to cast an Imperius Curse on someone. I didn't want to!  
Isabella, who discovered that she has an aptitude for Divination- a real aptitude- predicted that I would discover something major, so I had big hopes.  
I was to come to Moody's classroom two hours before the Choosing Ceremony. When I arrived, he informed me that I would be cleaning all of his Dark Catcher objects except for the trunk.  
"You don't want to know what's in there." He told me, and stumped out of the room.  
Half an hour later, I was sitting on the floor sifting through papers. Because I was finished cleaning, he told me to check over the first years' tests.  
In between Mary MacDougall's test and Johnny Maren's test was another sheaf of parchment bound together by leather strings. They looked like a bunch of letters from a 'Lindora Crouch" to "Barty Crouch Jr." That piqued my interest, and I checked the parchment for any enchantments, and found none. I stuffed the letters under my shirt, in my bra, and finishe up the papers. Moody dismissed me early.  
"I've got buisness to finnish, girl. Begone!" He roared upon my question of what he had to do. I'm naturally curious.  
I still wondered about the letters, and I rushed to my dorm, and locked the door. I quickly took out the letters and began to read.  
In the first, Lindora is telling Barty Jr that his father is heartbroken that Barty Jr would do such a terrible deed.  
"It suprises me that you could use the Cruciatus curse on an innocent Muggle, dear Barty." I gasped silently and kept reading. It was difficult- the ink had sumdged greatly- but I got the majority. Barty Jr was a Death Eater, and he went to Azkaban for it.  
But the last few letters got really odd, like they were using a code or something.  
"I'll always be there for you, Barty, even if it means I have to see things from your point of view," said Lisadora.  
"Thank you, dearest Mother, for seeing through my eyes." Barty Jr. replied. But then the order changed. Instead of the letters being Barty to Lisadora; Lisadora to Barty; Barty to Lisadora; and so one, it switched. And Barty's writing became a lot ore advanced and Lisadora's became a lot less.  
"Open up, whoever's in there!" I looked at the clock and gasped- I had missed the Ceremony! CRAP!" I stuffed the letters into my trunk and unlocked the door.  
"Finally!" Isabella looked out of breath. "The Ceremony is about to start!"  
"But it's over!" I protested, pointing at the clock.  
"Oh, its off. We have two minutes to get to the Great Hall." Isabella pulled me away, running as fast as possible. Oooops.  
_

Okay, I'll admit. I was pretty pschyed about the Choosing of Champions. I figured that maybe Maggie was right, maybe it's the individual's choice. After all, I'm not going to give up on a reason to party!

As soon as I entered the Hall, my breath caught. The candles, except for those in the jack'o'lanterns, were blown out with the Goblet casting dancing blue light all over the Hall. It created a very climatic effect… nice, Dumbledore.

Mr. Boring-Barty Crouch said his bit, and then stepped back as Dumbledore stepped forward. The blue light from the Goblet turned brilliant red, and sparked. It suddenly spewed a bit of parchment, and went back to blue. Dumbledore snatched the parchment from the air.

"The Durmstrang champion… VIKTOR KRUM!" Applause here. No big surprise- international Quidditch star? Obvious much?

"The Beauxbatons champion is FLEUR DELACOUR!" More applause here. Miss Flower Fairy paraded to the side room, smiling hugely.

The Goblet began sparking again, and then emmited the last, fateful parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it, and opened it, eyes darting across the parchment.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…" I crossed my fingers. _Angelina Johnson. Angelina Johnson._Yeah, I wanted Angelina to be the champion. Any problems with that? Thought not. But yeh, she's really nice and all, and would do Hogwarts good.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuffs were on their feet instantly, applauding their representative. I clapped- only because Cedric is, like, super hot. Seriously! After the Hogwarts champion was selected, I got the hell out of there- no need for frivolities. That would come later. I could vaguely hear people crying out in protest, but ignored it. I needed sleep.

**A/N so Carina doesn't know about Harry… will she approve? Will she shun Harry like the others? Or will she just ignore the whole thing? Dun dun dun…. Mwahahaha!**


	6. Ch 6- New Discoveries AKA AHA!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who had back surgery. I really hope that this makes her laugh but not enough to make her fall out of the hospital bed ;). Thanks for all the support. OH and I'm changing the pairing for Carina to her/Cedric and Maggie to her/Draco. The pairings in the second chapter were ONLY FOR THE YULE BALL DATES! I REPEAT, THE PAIRINGS IN THE SECOND CHAPTER WERE ONLY FOR THE YULE BALL DATES! NOT FINAL PAIRINGS! Oh, and sorry for completely falling off of the earth. I didn't mean to, gravity just temporarily stopped working!**

**Disclaimer: Am I snogging Draco? NO. SO I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.**

The next morning, I woke up to Isabella singing with Maggie. Kristene was nowhere to be found- probably at Hogsmeade.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" I roared, tired as hell.

"Right, sorry." Isabella said yanked the covers off of me. "Anyways, get up. There's a big chess game down by the lake and the Weasley twins brought butterbeer." I grinned and quickly got ready. Maggie, Isabella and I all hurried down to the lake and grabbed butterbeers from Fred or George; I don't know which twin it was.

"Did you see, the Daily Prophet has made another stab at you lot," Dean Thomas said as one of Fred's knights began barking like a dog.

"Who do you mean by you lot?" Lois asked curiously. Seamus handed her a newspaper, which she read aloud.

"_Recent discoveries reveal that the students from the States may have bribed Dumbledore into getting them into Hogwarts in order to avoid certain failure at Muggle school. Question is, are these blackmailers Squibs or just knowledge Muggles? Turn to page fiveB for more information,"_

"Don't bloody turn to page five C!" Maggie yelled.

"FiveB Maggie, fiveB." Isabella patted Maggie on the back.

"Oh whatever, same difference." Maggie snapped.

"What are Squibs, anyway? Deformed squids?" Julia snickered at the idea.

"No, they're people without magic who are born to magical families. Thought to be bad luck, but that's rubbish." George said from behind Fred, egging his twin on.

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense, but still? We bribed Dumbledore? Where does this chick get her info, anyways?" Julia asked.

"Oh look, it's the Americans!" A gratingly annoying voice squealed from behind me. I spun around with my wand out, and a woman with grotesque acid green robes and white curls piled on the top of her head fell to the ground, squeaking in pain. I had accidentally socked her in the nose. Everyone snickered, and the Weasley twins were fully roaring with laughter. I turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, can I help you up?" I apologized, bending down and helping her up.

"A bunch of barbarians, the lot of you!" She yelled at me and stormed off. I looked after her hobbling figure in amusement.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"Yeah, who was she?" Michael A chimed in.

"That? That was Rita Skeeter." Ron Weasley snickered at my expression, and I paled slightly from my tomato red state.

"Did I just attack Rita Skeeter?" I asked, horrified. "Imagine what she'll say NOW! 'Fourteen year old thug attacks famed journalist'!"

"Oh please, it won't be that bad!" Fred scoffed. "One time, I charmed that stupid Quick Quotes Quill to write 'I'm an airhead, I'm an airhead, I'm an airhead' over and over again, and she just called me an immature, third-rate prankster with no sense of limits or self-control. SO you won't have it that bad."

"Wow, thanks for that, Fred." I said sarcastically. "That reaaaally helps."

"Anytime. Now, I believe that I have you checkmated." Fred turned the attention back to the board.

"SO not true!" Dennis Creevy, a first year dumb enough to challenge the wizard chess master, protested. "I'd gotten you checkmated, then you spun the board while everyone was watching the Skeeter SMACKDOWN!"

"Wow, you're sharper than meets the eye." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Say, we've got," Fred began.  
"An open spot developing," George continued.

"Prank wands," Fred finished.

"Do you want to help us?" They asked him in unison. Dennis nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, sure!" Then, Dennis turned red when his voice cracked. I looked around, and everyone was stifling laughter. Poor Dennis.

Later that day, I was in the Slytherin Common Room with Maggie and Isabella, talking about the peculiar Professor Mad-Eye Moody.

"There's something fishy about him." Maggie said firmly.

"Well yeah, we've got that down." Isabella said. "I mean, he cast all of the Unforgivable Curses and now is making us cast them as well!"

"And don't forget the letters!" I piped up.

"Very true. Very true." Maggie stroked her chin as if she had a beard. "This calls for higher intelligence."

"I just think that it's time to break out the spy costumes." Isabella said, Accio'ing out black beanies, t-shirts and leggings.

"Good idea." I said, and we all changed into them. As we crept-not very silently- out of the room, Draco and Blaise saw us.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Blaise asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Uh…" Isabella turned to us. "Code abort mission! Code abort mission!" She hissed.

"We're uh… modeling!" I blurted out.

"Yeah, we're modeling!" Maggie struck a pose, and I followed her lead. We apparently aren't supposed to be models, because I fell on her. We got up, waved by, and beat the hell out of there.

"Modeling, Carina, modeling?" Isabella looked at me disbelievingly. "Really?"

Clu-clunk. Clu-clunk!

"It's Moody!" Maggie hissed. We all dived behind individual knights in plate mail, and copied their stances to hide better. Moody, not noticing anything, clunked past us. We followed him slinking along behind the knights in armor. We sneaked around, following him until he reached his destination- the Snape's private stores. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, set it on the table, and collected inderedients that he would need. Five minutes later, he apparently had everything b cause he stumped away. I straightened up to follow him, but Isabella grabbed my arm and pulled me down, motioning to the table. Moody had left the recipe paper on the paper, leaving it for us to take. Maggie darted out and grabbed it. Stuffing is into her pocket, we raced back to our dorms as fast as possible. Once safely inside the rooms, we looked at the parchment. It was handwritten, and I recognized the handwriting from somewhere- I wasn't sure where, though.

"Polyjuice Potion." Maggie announced. "That's what this person was making."

"So wait, maybe Moody is helping someone disguise themselves!" I exclaimed. "That would explain the letters, he's helping someone. Maybe someone dangerous!"

"I don't think so- I think he's using the Polyjuice Potion and he isn't actually Moody." Isabella said. I took out the letters and held them next to the parchment.

"Guys?" I said in a shaky voice. "I think that Mrs. Lindora Crouch is Mad Eye Moody."

"What?" Isabella yanked the `letters out of my hands and studied them. "Yeah, her handwriting is the same as this parchemtn, which Moody obviously wrote." Maggie looked at the other letters.

"No, look at these, Barty Croush JR. has the writing of Moody, not LIndora!" Maggie showed us the other letters. Lindora, Moody, and Barty Crouch Jr all had the same handwriting, and it was extremely trippy.

"Well, these letters from Lindora are weird, she doesn't write like she usually does." I said, pointing to the Moody-Handwriting Lindora letters. "They're the last ones that the two shared. But the earlier ones from Barty with 'Moody writing' have the same style of writing as Lindora later. So maybe…" I began.

"Lindora used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Barty and the two switched places, Lindora taking Crouche's in Azkaban!" Isabella said triumphantly.

"Of course, it all makes sense!" Maggie said, banging her hand on my bed, creating a 'ploof' sound from the duvet.

"Houston, we have a solution!" I grinned widely.

"Carina, it's Houston, we have a mistake." Isabella said gently.

"Whatever. Don't hate, appreciate!" I grinned back at my best friend.

"You are so weird!" Maggie said. "But then again, so am I."

"And I!" Said Isabella grandly, sweeping her arms out in a bowing motion. We all burst into giggles until a grumpy sixth year told us to 'shut the hell up and fucking go to sleep'. Maggie flipped her finger in the direction of the rude peer, causing us to laugh even harder. Finally, after much swearing, laughing, pillow throwing, and fake snoring, we all fell asleep.

_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"

When I found out about Harry being the fourth Champion, I told him that it was his chance to impress Lois. I'm sure that it didn't put any pressure on him. I was fine with it, personally. I know that Harry wouldn't put his name in the Goblet, and Maggie and Isabella agree.

"We've got your back," Maggie said, patting his shoulder. "Even if it means forcing you to ask Lois out." Harry paled at that.

Three days later, the day brought the three of us and Kristene to the Gryffindor table, eating with them instead of our *oh so nice*-note the sarcasm- Slytherin housemates. Malfoy and Zabini were being a bit nicer, but that didn't change the fact that Malfoy hexed a first year in the bathroom.

"Wakey wakey!" Julia snapped in my face, and my eyes bolted open again. I am NOT a morning person. "God, Carina, you're really tired!"

"Uh, yeah." I said, sipping my coffee and watching my surroundings. The two Michaels were in a fight over the last bowl of sugary cereal, Lois and Alex were charming the other's hair to go grotesque colors like hot pink and mustard yellow. I like mustard, as in the condiment, but the color? BBBBLLLLEECCCCCCCCH!

The mail arrived, and Lois caught her copy of the Daily Prophet. I looked at her curiously, then started laughing. A girl reading a newspaper with moving pictures and green/purple leopard spotted hair looks re_ally _strange, even by my standards.

"I like to know what Skeeter is saying about me and us, for that matter." Lois said firmly, brushing her multicolored hair out of her eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the Great Hall, and Harry sat across from Lois. Hermione was next to me; I was next to Lois, and Ron went off to find someone- Julia, I presumed.

"What's she saying now?" Hermione asked as she tore open a letter from her mum and sipped some Yorkshire tea.

"Nothing about this, nothing at all." Lois sounded puzzled. "That's really weird, usually she attacks someone at this school from all sides!"

"Maybe she's planning something big?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, that's proabably it." Lois agreed with him, and Harry turned bright red, obviously pleased with himself. Hermione and I traded knowing looks.

Well, she was planning something. Midway through Snape's potions class just as he was about to scald Harry for skipping a line of directions for a potion we were making, Colin Creevy came in and told Snape that Rita Skeeter and Ollivander wanted Harry for the Weighing of the Wands and Skeeter's stupid interviews. So that was what she wanted! Interviews with the companions! I would have to do something about that!

I winked at Colin as he passed by my desk, dragging Harry's bag with him. He smiled back.

Three minutes later, Seamus Finnigan blew his cauldron up, no surprise there. It was my way out of class.

I raised my hand. "What, Richardson?" Snape asked me.

"I thinkt hat some of Seamus's potion got on me, and I feel nautious. Can I go to Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, acting dizzy and clutching my head.

"Yes, yes, go." He said. I grinned to myself and got up, fake stumbling from the 'dizziness' and hamming it up a bit. He looked pretty scared that I would hurl in his classroom and leave him to clean it up. As soon as I was out of the classroom, I ran through the hallways, looking for the classroom that the Weighing of Wands was to be held in. There it was!

I stepped in, only to be stopped by a big bodyguard.

"I am Rita Skeeter's bodyguard, and you are not allowed here without authorized personnel." He said firmly. I rolled my eyes.  
"You are se beegest idiot I haf ever seen!" I said in a French accent. "I am Fleur Delacour!" Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a bit. Hey, if you believe, it comes true right?

"Right, sorry!" He smiled at me, much less cold than seconds before. I knew that Skeeter probably had one of the champions in a cupboard, but first I needed to find the real Fleur. There she was, sitting and talking to Krum like a fairy prncess.

"Excuse me, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked her politely. She stood up gracefully and walked over to me.

"Yez?"

"Have you been interview by Rita?" I asked bluntly.

"Oui, it was tres horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Then help me fight her. Pretend that I'm your sister." I said.

"Ooookay?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled lamely

"Thanks. Bye! Good luck!" With that, I ran off and sat down on a chair, wand out and ready to defend Harry if that Skeeter bugger talked to him. I was right next to a broom closet.

"So, Cedric, do you have any comments for me about your romantic life?" That was Skeeter, talking to Cedric Diggory, poor soul. I opened the door and "fell in", landing directly on top of Skeeter. I had managed to pull her curls so that they fell in her face. I got up, apologizing non-stop. I know how to layer it on thick, trust me. Cedric sat across from her, looking a bit overwhelmed and amused at the same time.

"YOU!" Skeeter gasped, pointing at me.

"Good. Me" I pointed at myself. "You." Pointing at Skeeter. "Him." Pointing at Cedric.

"You've already attacked me twice, don't provoke me again!" She shouted loudly. I raised my hands up, palms flat, and started talking as if I was from some foreign country, backing out of the room.

"Gidsklea! Jiferaw! Kasedreilneyy!" I squawked and wiggled my fingers at her.

"Toodles!" With that, I bolted off back to Snape's class for the remaining five minutes.

"Better already, Miss Richardson?" He asked. I nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey's Pick me Up potions are ace, Professor." I said as honestly as possible.

"Very well. Miss Richardson, you are excused from having to turn anything in. Everyone else, hand the vials over." I smirked to myself. Free pass out of class AND saving Cedric Diggory from the evil clutches of Rita Skeeter AND messing up Rita Skeeter's hair. Could this day get any better?

_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"~"-.,_,.-"

**Oh yeah! Another chapter DONE! Woo hoo! Just in case you didn't get it earlier, THE PAIRINGS IN CHAPTER TWO ARE **_**ONLY THE COUPLES FOR THE YULE BALL!**_** So yeah, please, let's see, A) Favorite, B) Follow, and C) REVIEW! I won't post the next chapter until I have five reviews, and I mean it! Seriously people, I need FEEDBACK! Thanks. Xoxo,**

**Yanikins 3**


	7. Ch 7- First Task and Attacking Rita

**Oh yeah, another chapter! I'm just so great like that! Anyways, on with the story. This has the first TASK OH YEAH I'm SO AWESOME! Please follow, favorite, and review. REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW! Now, I had two lovely people follow/favorite, you know who you are, so thanks for that. Everyone else who DIDN'T review, you can thank them as well, their usernames will be posted at some point (I don't have wifi right now) because 1 follow= 3 reviews and 1 favorite= 2 reviews. So technically, I got ten reviews. But then technically I didn't, OH WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob sob* Harry Potter *SSSOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBB***

"Carina, Alex, Maggie, Isabella, we need to talk," Lois said as soon as we got into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Shoot." I said, grinning widely at her. Lois shook her head and rolled her eyes at my crazy smile.

"In private!" She hissed. We all got up and went outside.

"Alright, what's gotten your knickers in a twist?" Isabella asked. We all looked at her strangely. "What? I've heard people saying it around here!"

"What the fuck are knickers?" Maggie asked her.

"DON'T NEED THE ADJECTIVE!" Alex yelled at Maggie's use of the f-word.

"GUYS! Harry asked me out!" We all fell silent.

"I CALLED IT! I SO CALLED IT! PAY UP, ISABELLA!" I yelled loudly, getting up and throwing my arms in the air, spinning around.

"Huh?" Lois looked slightly pissed. Whoops. Forgot to tell her.

"We put a bet on how long it would take him to ask you out. Carina said less than a month and I said more." Isabella said glumly, handing a smirking me two Galleons.

"Hey, you can't defy my lurrrrrrve senses!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Oh shut up and stop rubbing it in my face!" Isabella pushed the Galleon that I was literally pushing in her face out of her face.

"Oh, we've got news for you too, Alex and Lois. Is Katie here?" Maggie looked around.

"No, I'll get her." Alex got up. "Where are we meeting?"

"SLytherin common room, password is Sneaky Snakes Spy on Gryffindors." I told them.

"Carina, you can't just give out the password!" Isabella scolded. "I had a whole riddle prepared to make them guess it!"

"Oh, sorry. Maybe when the prefects change the bloody password." I shrugged, not really sorry. Isabella and I led Lois off while Maggie and Alex searched for Katie. Guess I didn't need to leak our password out after all.

When everyone was finally in our dorm (Kristene was off flirting with Theodore Nott.) we showed Alex, Katie and Lois the letters and explained that Mad Eye Moody was actually Barty Crouch.

"Wait, Barty Crouch as in the Ministry Worker?" Katie asked, stunned.

"No, his son, Barty Crouch JR." Maggie said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Lois looked at Maggie closely.

"No, Barty Crouch has a son. For reals, as Mr. Olonius would say." I replied coolly. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"Just wait. We can't really do anything, we don't have much proof." Lois said. "But we can research Lindora and Barty Crouch JR. The whole Crouch family, for that matter."

"Alright, let's do this!" Maggie clapped her hands. "Alex and I will ask around the professors, say it's for Binn's History of Magic class to research a past graduate, Carina and Lois can take the library, and Isabella and Katie can snoop around a bit."

"Lez do this thang!" Isabella stood up and high-fived Katie. The two disappeared out of the door. Lois and I followed them out and beelined for the library.

"I'll check the Azkaban record books," I said, walking over to the Azkaban section and pulling down the book of the year on letters when they went weird (I'm NOT figuring out when it was; too much work and I'd probably get it wrong anyways- my maths sucks.). I flipped through the book, absorbed completely.

"Azkaban, huh?" Someone was next to me. I looked up- it was Cedric Diggory.

"Yeah, just doing an extra credit project for Moody." I said, thinking _more like ABOUT MOODY_ to myself. He nodded and smiled at me. I felt my heart speed up slightly as he reached up high for a book, lifting his shirt up and revealing the start of a six pack.

"Well, I'll see you around, Carina." He said, smiling at me as he walked away.

"Yeah, bye." I waved, pretending to be engrossed in my book but really daydreaming about him.

"I heard that." Lois told me, coming out from behind the next row down. "You should be concentrating on our research, not a boy."

"A very hot, sexily handsome boy, mind you." I said. "Plus, you have your date with Harry!"

"Just read," Lois lifted my book so that it was in my face.

"I can't read like this. I can't even breathe!" I said, my voice slightly muffled as I breathed in the old book smell that all books develop at some point.

"Fine." She let go of the book and I began reading again. Five minutes later, I hit the jackpot.

_Bartimeus Jonathan Crouch JR, admitted to Azkaban on __Insert month here, insert date here, 19_ __for provoking Muggles, exposure of the Magical and Wizarding Community, and connections to the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named._

I went up to Madam Pince.

"May I check this book out?" I asked politely, knowing her reputation for rudeness and a quick temper matching Snape's with Gryffindors.

"Yes. What for?" She asked in her bird-like voice.

"Essay. Professor mumble-mumble." I said, obviously mumbling the last part. She nodded and handed me the book. I went back to the section I was in and looked for other books that might link Barty Crouch and Mad Eye Moody. All that I could get was that Barty Crouch JR was a Death Eater sent to Azkaban and died. But I knew that it wasn't Barty who died, it was Lindora, which meant that Barty was still alive and pretending to be Mad Eye Moody. Mad Eye Moody existed for a long time before Barty escaped from Azkaban, so that didn't make sense at all.

"Okay, it's time to head back," Lois said through the stack of fantsy novels she was carrying.

"Why do you have so many non-Crouch related books, huh?" I asked teasingly. She sighed.

"They all sounded so good!" She protested quietly as we walked out of the library.

"Oh my god." I said, stopping. Lois crashed into me, dropping all of her textbooks. Two Hufflepuffs in the seventh year were standing in an archway, wearing 'Cedric for Triwizard Cup' badges that swirled into 'Potter Sucks' and passing them out to passerbyers. I whipped out my wand and walked up to them.

"Hey, little girl, take a button. Take two." I grabbed the two buttons he was holding out to me and stomped on them.

"You seriously suck, you know that?" I said, infuriated. I thought that Cedric, that people in general, were above this. "You're rude, childish, and just mean!" I shook my head.

"Oh come on, you don't really think that Potter got in fair and square, do you?" The taller one said. "You're dumber than most Americans."

"Oh, you're one to talk, BLONDIE!" I yelled back. "And Harry didn't get in fairly, it's NOT FRIGGIN FAIR TO HIM!"

"Oh, put a lid on it, Slytherin!" The smaller one smirked down at me. I pointed my wand in his face.

"Stu-" Lois came up behind be, carrying her books, and dragged me off before I could finish the spell. The two Hufflepuffs jeered at us as we walked away.

"Why'd you drag me away, I could have taken them!" I protested. Lois gave me The Look. "Okay, maybe not. But dude seriously! This is, like, rigged or something! Buttons?"

"Then we make buttons of our own." Lois said firmly.

"Wait, what if we go bigger…" I said, grinning evilly…

"Okay, so now that you've got the knitting spell down, just point your wand at the yarn and imagine what you want. The product will come out." Hermione instructed Isabella, Lois, Katie, Maggie, Alex and I on how to use the Knitting Spell. We all nodded and pointed. A bunch of wristbands, headbands, and blankets formed with the words 'Support all of Hogwarts'. Lois charmed the lot to change from that into 'Especially Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory." The Cedric Diggory part was thanks to me. I said that if we excluded Cedric, we were just as bad as the button-makers. Lois said it was because I had a crush on Cedric.

"These look great!" Hermione said, taking a wristband and headband in pink, putting them on. "I'll take a blanket and put it on my bookbag." She took a purple blanket and went up to her dorm. We were in the Gryffindor common room. I slid on a turquoise headband and a black wristband. I took a blanket, attached magical straps to it, and wore it as a cape. I'm just awesome like that. Everyone else weas donning our Triwizard Tournament gear as well. We looked like an underfunded cheering squad.

"This is awesome!" Lois said as she led us to the Portrait Hole.

"Bye Lois!" We waved and walked Katie to the Ravenclaw tower. Next, we dropped Alex off at the Hufflepuff common rooms and then walked back to our home lair.

"So, tomorrow's the first task." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." I said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh guys!" Kristene said happily. "Theo asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Really?" Isabella turned to her- we were all lying in our beds. Isabella and Kristene are on bottom bunks, and I'm on the top of Isabella's bunk and Maggie is on the top of Kristene's. "That's great!"

"We're really happy for you!" I said, applauding. Kristene grinned, overjoyed. "Just don't bring him in here. I don't want to come in on you two… you know…" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"CARINA!" Kristene said, scolding me. "I'm underaged!"

"Aha, so you admit that if you were older, you would do it with him!" I said, pointing my finger at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Now I'm going to sleep. So excuse me." Pretty soon, we were all asleep.

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was later that day. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all of my mates, which was pretty much everyone, when the post came. Lois looked at the Daily Prophet and handed it to me. One of the headlining columns was 'TOP RATED JOURNALIST ATTACKED WITHOUT REASON'. Uh oh. I made the headlines. I quickly read the article.

_Top Rated Journalist Attacked Without Reason_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just two days ago, while on Hogwarts grounds I was, unfortunately, attacked by fourth-year Slytherin Carina Richardson, where her barbaric upraising led her to punch me in the face. Luckily for her, I am an extremely generous and nice woman and will not be pressing charges with the Ministry. However, I will advise people to keep a look out for her- she's tougher than her American self lets on. In fact, later that day she had the nerve to attack me again, strangling me while she pulled my hair. _

_Sources tell me that her professor, Mr. Olonimas had in fact instructed Miss Richardson to provoke me in spiteful revenge for my revealing facts about him and his untrustworthy ways. More information will be coming later on this bruising situation, but keep reading for tips from yours truly on how to confuse a garden gnome._

"Well that's completely rubbish." I said aloud. And then I did a double take. I was the only one talking, all of the noise had stopped. Everyone was staring at me.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, I DIDN'T ATTACK RITA SKEETER!" I yelled loudly. The entire hall laughed, save for the professors, and went back to their talking about, presumably, the First Task.

"I'm sorry, I'm going for a walk." I stood up. Isabella got up too, saw my face, and sat back down. She knew that I was in a dangerous mood. People make lies up about me personally, and I just snap. I stormed to my dorm, changed into a t-shirt and shorts and walked back out to the lake. After swimming about for a couple of minutes, I was calmer and not afraid of the giant squid. It's hard to be afraid of a pink-and-purple, smiling squid that helps people.

I swam over to the opposite side of the lake and pulled myself onto a rock facing the majestic castle. I laid back, listening to the sounds around me.

Footsteps were approaching, but I didn't bother to get up.

"You look comfortable." Cedric.

"I am comfortable." I replied, suddenly self-concious about my soaking wet shirt and shorts. He could probably see my bra! Great.

"I wish I was." He said, sitting down next to me. I sat up next to him and looked up into his face.

"The first task, eh?" I said, not really asking, just stating. Cedric nodded.

"Everyone from Hogwarts, besides a few people want- hell they expect me to win!" He groaned and buried his hands in his face. (**If this were a cheesy romance fic, Carina would start rubbing Cedric's back and sing some cheesy love song to him.)**

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I said. "The important thing is to focus on survival, not winning." Cedric looked at me, startled. "What? Do I have seaweed in my hair?"

"No. Well, actually you do." He plucked it out for me and handed it to me. I threw the tiny bit of seaweed back into the lake. "But that's good advice. Thank you."

"I've been meaning to ask you about the badges," I began, but Cedric cut me off.

"No, I didn't make them. I tried to stop my mates from passing them out but they wouldn't listen." He poked my wristband. "I like these much better."

"Thanks." I said, checking my watch at the same time. "Shouldn't you be heading down to the stadium?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said, getting up and holding out a hand for me to take. I accepted gratefully, and he pulled me up like a leaf. "God you're light!"

"Hey!" I said, playfully poking him in the stomach. He just poked me back and started walking. I jogged up to him and we walked back to the castle.

"See ya, and good luck. I'll be rooting for you." I said, opening a window to my dorm that I found on the outside of the castle. He looked at it, slightly shocked, then shook his head.

"Thanks, but you'll be rooting for Harry." Cedric told me matter-of-factly. I shook my head.

"I'll be rooting for both of you!" With that, Islid into my room. Maggie, Isabella, and Kristene stood there, wearing smirks.

"I'll be rooting for both of you? Nice ending line!" Kristene said.

"Oh, whatever!" We all changed out of our school uniforms and into Hogwarts T-shirts that we bought from the Hogwarts Gift Shop. I've never seen it before, and a ton of people have told me that there isn't one.

"Let's sit here," Maggie said, pulling us down next to Alex, Lois, Katie, Raquel, Sabrina, and Julia. There were some of the guys sitting below them, and we all sat. The Weasley twins came around twice for bets, and I didn't place any; no one did. We were all too nervous for Harry- and I was pretty nervous for Cedric too.

_BANG! _A cannon fired from inside the Champions tent, causing it to sway recklessly. Cedric jumped down into the arena. He was pretty smart, thinking about his survival and performed pretty logically. He Transfigured a rock into a dog and the dragon went after the dog instead of him. Cedric got his golden egg without much damage. He did get a giant burn on the side of his face, though

"Ha, pretty boy won't be so pretty anymore!" Ben cackled, and almost all of the guys laughed along. I smacked his head.

While Krum went, I kept yelling GO DRAGO! GO DRAGON! GO DRAGON, GOOOO! A bunch of people in my area joined in, making the Durmstrang boys shout German profanities at us, which Sabrina rapidly translated. While Fleur went, I cheered for the 'Fairy Princess' as loud as possible, and so did all of my girl friends. The guys were just gawking at her beauty. Finally, Harry was on.

Seriously, it was spectacular! He Accio'd his broom, and did some awesome flying. He d_id_ disappear for a while with the dragon hot on his tail, but he came back with all four limbs.

Everyone was cheering and chanting his name and happy.

The afterparties were INSANELY awesome! Alex, Katie, Lois, Maggie, Isabella and I bounced from the Slytherin one( it involved saying why we hated Harry) to the Ravenclaw one (they were sharing TRIVIA) to the Hufflepuff one (it wasn't that wild) to the Gryffindor one. Now that party was raging, like I said, the Gryffs know how to par-tay!

Finally, after quite a lot of partying, butterbeer, and cheering, everyone went back to their dorms. I was staying behind with Hermione and Isabella when we saw Dennis Creevy lying on the couch, passed out. Isabella and I traded looks, and I slung him over my shoulder. Isabella lead the way and we put him in his bed. After that, we beat the heck out of there- it smelled like puke. Isabella did conjure up a mini car air freshener and tossed it into the dorm. W

When we finally got back to our dorms, we fell asleep instantly.

It was an absolutely crazy day, enough to last us weeks. Which it did. There wasn't any drama for a month, none what so ever. Thanksgiving rolled around, wich no one besided us Americans celebrated, and then the real drama began. The Yule Ball.

**So, again, please fav, review, and follow. Thanks! UP NEXT, THE YULE BALL! Unfortunately, you already know who's asking who… or do you? Yup, I'm changing it, and you won't know who you're with, or who so-and-so is with. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Xoxo,**

**Yanicats**


	8. Ch 8- Yule Ball

**Yeah, another chapter. I'm just churning them out! SO you're all veeeeeeeery lucky that I have a lot of free time and that I don't want to write about OF MICE AND MEN. So here goes. Oh, and I've made a calculation. If it took me about a year to write half of the year in the Goblet of Fire, it'll be another year if I write at the pace I did before. I'll probably write more than that, actually. WARNING: This chapter contains swearing from Maggie and Carina, but mainly Maggie becaauuuuuuse she's 'not in character' so I'm making her swear more and she'll be louder. HAPPY? :P**

**Oh, and so maybe the pairings for the Yule Ball didn't work out, sorry! :'(**

**Second WARNING: The end has a bunch of Cedric/Carina fluff. OMG I LUV SAYING THAT! Carina/Cedric FLUFF AHHHHH! Loving this!**

**Written with Into the Night by the Ministry of Magic, Amortentia by Lets Lumos! Feat. Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls, and Wizard Love by Meekakitty Feat. HeyHiHello. Yes, I listen to wrock. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any other things. So yeah, um, yeah.**

The Yule Ball. Possibly the best part of the whole Triwizard Tournament. The Slytherins found out about it before any other house, and I was psyched.

"Package for you, Mr. Weasley," Nigel, a first year Gryffindor, came up to Harry, whowas sitting behind me. Maggie, Isabella and I were actually sitting at the Slytherin table because most of the usual gits were off doing God knows what. I turned around to see Ron take a hideous outfit out of a box and hold it up. Harry handed him a ruff to go with it, which Ron shoved back at him.

"Ginny, these are yours," Ron told his younger sister, who adamantly refused to wear them.

"They're not for Ginny, Ron, they're for you!" Hermione exclaimed, causing over half the Great Hall to burst out in laughter. I snorted into my coffee. "Dress robes!" She explained.

"What? What do we need dress robes for?" Easy. The Yule Ball, what else?

I didn't spill the news for the Gryffs, I heard that they had dancing lessons with McGonagall, so I wanted to wait for her to spread the news.

It was a Saturday, so a bunch of the girls and I went shopping for dresses. Hermione, Ginny, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood came with us.  
We all managed to find amazing dresses. Isabella found a floor-length, empire waisted deep violet dress, Lois found a similar dress but without the empire waist. It had silver thread creating random, curvy patterns against a sky blue background. Alex looked very bright in a zebra-print halter-top dress that ripped easily when it moved. Katie had a much deep green, shorter, stiffer dress with a full skirt. Maggie had a black and red, floor length dress that was slit up the side, revealing a lot of leg.

And I finally decided on a mid-thigh length black dress that had a simple cotton top that ended at my belly button line and had lace layers for the skirt part. A giant silvery bow right underneath my *chest* completed the adorable dress.

"Well girls, I'd say that this was a success," Ginny said.

"I seriously love my dress!" Lillian told us. We all agreed. I absolutely couldn't wait for the Yule Ball.

"Hey, Maggie!" Maggie, Isabella, Katie, Alex, Lois and I were all walking out to the Great Lake when Liam and Ian Prewitt stopped up. "Katie!" We all halted, letting the two boys catch up.

"Yeah, whaddya need?" Maggie asked the two.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Yule Ball," Liam asked Maggie while Ian asked Katie the same. Both agreed immediately, and the two boys walked off, smirking proudly at the other.

"Nice finds, you two!" Isabella said wistfully. "I wish someone would just friggin ask me to the Yule Ball (there's a Swish and Flick song just about someone frickin asking her to the Yule Ball, fun fact )

"Liam is really cute, what can I say?" Maggie grinned at us. "Plus, he has Matt Smith hair. Major bonus points."

"NOT DOCTOR WHO AGAIN!" Katie groaned. "Ian is so cuter than Liam!"

"Uh guys, they're identical twins. So they're both equally hot." I pointed out amusedly as we all sat down on a flat rock near the water. The mermaids surfaced for a couple of minutes, making faces at us-wtf?- then went back down.

"Guys, remember how Harry asked me out?" Lois said slowly. We all nodded, leaning forward anxiously for the new gossip. "I've said no."

"WHAT?" I, along with the rest of the girls, yelled loudly.

"Lois, sweetie, that was probably the stupidest thing you've done." Maggie said loudly. "But then again, you haven't done much stuff that's stupid."

"Seriously, why'd you turn him down?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, he's reaaaaally cute and all, but I'm not sure that I have a crush on him or anything and I don't want to lead him on." Lois said in a rush. "Am I totally bad at this whole teenager-dating thing?"

Maggie, Isabella, Katie, Alex and I all traded looks.

"YES!" We chorused, smiling at her.

"But that's why we love you!" I said, grinning widely as we hugged her.

"Oh god, speaking of which, did you hear who Julia's going with?" Isabella mentioned.

"No, who?" Maggie said excitedly.

"RON FRIGGIN WEASLEY!" Isabella yelled, attracting a lot of stares.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Maggie screamed as loud as possible. "NO. FUCKING. WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"Yes fucking way!" I retorted.

"Don't need the adjectives guys!" Alex complained about our excessive swearing. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Lois, you need a date then." Katie said as she laid on her back, soaking up the minimal sun rays.

"Actually, no I don't." Lois commented. "Colin Creevy kept begging me to take him so that he could see the Yule Ball and I agreed. But he knows that I'm not thinking anything of it, and neither is he."

"You passed up Harry fucking Potter for Colin Creevy?" Maggie said exasperatedly.

"Yup, pretty much." Lois agreed while biting the head off of a Chocolate Frog.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked, wearing my begging face. Lois shook her head.

"Please? I'm a pigeon, see!" I made a pigeon-y face, and Lois sighed. She has a major weakness for pigeons, so she tossed me one. Of course, that meant that she had to give one to everyone else as well. Mwahahahaha.

"Besides Lois taking Colin Creevy to the ball, what about you, Isabella, and Carina?" Katie asked. "You two don't really have dates, do ya?"

'Don't rub it in, O'Dea!" I snapped playfully. Katie heaved a big sigh.

"Finnnne. I was really looking forward to it, ya know?" She teased me. I groaned and got up, Isabella followed me.

"Well girls, I'm out of here. I, unlike you lot, have to find a date." With that, I spun on my heel and stomped away. I wasn't really angry.

"Do you think she's mad?" Someone asked.

"Nah, no way. She's too immature." That was Lois, I knew it. I chose to ignore the obviously placed bait and walked away.

"Oi! Isabella, can I talk to yeh for a momen'?" Seamus FInnigan came up, blocking the two of us from going into the castle.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you late Carina!" She waved, letting Seamus drag her off somewhere. Being a good friend, I fought the rising urge to go spy on them. I smiled at their backs and walked down to the Slytherin Common Room.

I settled down in a dark emerald leather chair next to one of the various fires. The vast, roomy and drafty Common Room has a bunch of always-lit fireplaces that don't really warms up the place unless you're five feet away from the fires. No one was really in there, except for a few first-years gathered around two tiny kids playing gobstones. I winced as the blonde got squirted with a particularly nasty looking green acid.

"Awful business, right?" Someone said from behind me. I looked up from my seat to see Draco Malfoy and his smirking, pale face. He walked over to the chair opposite me and sat down, looking me square in the face. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."  
"What's that, Malfoy?" I asked cautiously. We aren't exactly on first-name terms yet.

"Please, it's Draco. I hate my last name." He said, smiling. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me." My eyebrows shot wayyyyy up. WTF, where did _that _come from?  
"Why the hell should I go with you?" Only then did I notice that the entire room was staring at us.

"Because I want to become friends with you and this is a great opportunity!" Draco explained, standing up. "Let's get out of here, I don't really want people listening in on our conversations." I followed him out to a room that looked like it used to be a dungeon. Probably was.

"Okay, what's your deal Draco?" I asked, looking at him. He smirked at me.

"Like I said, I want to be your friend. And get to know you, because you seem like a cool person." He explained.

"Okay, and what's the other part?" I asked curiously.

"I can't get a date and the girls that will accept are either dumb, not in Slytherin, or sluts." He muttered. I started laughing really hard.

"So I'm a rebound date?"

"NO, I do genuinely want to get to know you!" He protested.

"Okay, fine I'll accept. But only as friends." I explained.

"I also want to make Daphne Greengrass jealous." He admitted. ( I wanted to put Hermione Granger, but that wouldn't work because our favorite miniature leprechaun is already taking her :P)

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I love making people jealous, it's so much fun and a great acting exercise."

"SO you'll go with me?" He said eagerly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"But you need to start being nicer to my friends, I mean it. Even Harry." I told him sternly.

"Fine. Whatever."

oBOWTIESoloBOWTIESoloBOWTIESoloBOWTIESoloBOWTIESol oBOWTIESol

"I still can't believe that you're going with Colin Creevy!"

"Yeah, well you're going with Parvati. Plus, why is Colin so bad?"

I stifled a giggle. Lois can be so thick sometimes about boys. I don't blame her, they're a whole different species. See, Maggie, Isabella, Katie and I were spying on Harry and Lois. Alex refused to join because it was wrong and an invasion of privacy. Duh, that's why its s_pying_, not casually glancing at your mates to make sure they're okay!

"You know, I was going to-" Harry began, then chickened out. The two have no experience or knowledge about love and romance, so they're going to take a long while to get together. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"What was that?" Oh my god, did I say that out loud? Well, considering that Maggie's very sharp and pointy elbow just, well, elbowed me in the gut, I'd say that I did.

"RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Katie yelled as we fled from behind a potted plant that we had been hiding behind for the past couple of minutes. Lois was so going to kill us.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yup, I was right! The next morning, two days before the Yule Ball, Lois was standing there yelling at us girls.

"Hey, we were going to go over what he said to find hidden meanings because _apparently_ your forgot to take Boy Behaviors 101!" I retorted.

"Why in the TARDIS would you do that?" Lois asked, calming down slightly and sitting down.  
'Because we lurrrrrrrve you!" Maggie slurred drunkenly. Lois looked at her, alarmed.

"What the heck?" She asked, pulling the cake that Maggie had just flicked at Lois off of her arm. "Is Maggie drinking?"

"She had three slices of cake, five sugar packets, chocolate cake, plain maple syrup, and a bowl of Lucky Charm marshmallows in chocolate milk." Isabella replied. "Soooo now she's drunk on sugar."

"Don't forget all of the Sour Patch kids," Katie added. Maggie's head shot up at the mention of Sour Patch Kids.

"I WANT MY GUMMY KIDS! WHY DID I EVER PUT THEM UP FOR ADOPTION?" She shrieked loudly. I groaned and stuffed some buttered toast into her mouth to shut her up. It worked for a minute, letting us talk in peace and quiet.

"Two more days." I said solemnly. "Until we transform into Cinderellas."

"I just can't wait!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

The next two days crept by slower than a snail dragging a turtle. Finally, the big day arrived. I spent the whole day preparing, as did everyone else. Well, not entirely, just the part after lunch. First I took a shower, then I blow-dried my hair, then I curled it ever-so-slightly, then I did Lois's makeup, then I did my own makeup. Finally, the dress came on and I was ready. Or so I thought.

"It just doesn't look right." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I get it. I need a necklace." Isabella agreed, getting out a chunky amethyst choker as putting it on. My eyes brightened and I rummaged through my trunk, looking for the black bowtie I had. C'mon! Bowties are cool! I finally found is and tied it around my wrist. Finally, I put on my giant black lace flower earrings on and went out to meet Draco.

My dark hair was up in a bun, all messy and curly, with black lace ribbons streaming off of it, and I had dyed deep blue, purple, and green streaks into it as well. I was wearing heavy black makeup and bright red lips, and I'd gotten high-heeled leather ankle boots just for this occasion. I was ready to rock'n'roll, or rock'n'ball, whatever they call it in Britain. I don't know the swaggy-slang around here.

"Ready?" Draco asked, holding out his left arm. I rolled my eyes and draped the offered arm around my shoulders. He laughed. "I guess you are." With that, we walked down to the Great Hall. SO many dresses, shawls, and guys in dress robes! It was unbelievable!

"Okay, this is really cool!" I squealed, super excited.

"There's Daphne, get ready!" Draco hissed.

"What does she look like?" I asked, not really knowing who she was

"Like a British Fleur Delacour," He replied. Wow, that narrowed things down quite a bit! Not. But I did end up spotting her and I have to admit, Daphne and Fleur do look alike. She saw Draco and I and her eyes narrowed. Just to add fuel to the fire, I leaned up and kissed Draco on the cheek. He pulled me closer, and we smiled.

"Carina, Draco, hey!" Isabella and Seamus-I knew it!- came up to us.

"Ugh, a Gryffindork and one of us." Draco scoffed. I stomped on his shoe and he squeaked. "Sorry! You look nice, both of you!" He corrected himself. Seamus looked at me, grinning slightly. He must have seen my attack on Draco's polished wingtips.

"Well, it looks like the Champions are about to enter, so we should get in the Hall." I said as Draco led me to the doors. Inside, the room was absolutely spectacular. Icicles and snowflakes decorated the place, and ice covered the walls. Surprisingly enough, that didn't make the room cold at all.

The giant wooden doors swung open and the champions entered the room. The other schools were politely clapping, but us Americans at SPS do things differently.

"WOO HOO! YEAH! WOOOOOO!" We all yelled loudly, making as much noise as possible. That's just how we do things. Everyone turned to look at us, and Draco turned red. I saw Julia across the way with her hands cupped over her mouth. Michael A, who was with Padma, had whistled really loudly. The champions all turned bright red, including-

"HOLY FUCK, ITS HERMIONE!" Maggie yelled at the top of her lungs, prompting poor Mione to turn bright red from embarrassment. Liam slapped his hand over her mouth to quiet her down. Major laugh out loud-worthy. Or, for those smart ones who understand things in modern-day-society, Major lol-worthy.

Some prancy classical music started and Draco led me out on the floor after Dumbledore and McGOnagall began dancing.

"Don't dance until after your headmaster," He explained to me as he tried to lead me through the waltz. I nodded and smiled, watching Lois and Colin stumble around. Draco stifled a grin as the two fell into Karkaroff and Madam Pince.

"I guess Gryffindorks can be funny." He admitted slowly.

"Ha!" I whispered back.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARRRRRRRTAYYYYYYY?" Everyone stopped dancing as the Weird Sisters took over the stage. The entire hall screamed back, raising their hands. I joined in.

"Move your body like a hairy troll!" I turned to Draco, raising my eyebrows as he spun me around, laughing. He shrugged, poking me. We were all crazy dancing to the Weird Sisters and generally having a blast.

After 'Dance like a Hippogriph' ended, Draco and I went to sit down. Maggie and Liam joined us, which made for trouble considering that Liam was Hufflepuff's backup seeker. Obviously, the two began talking about Quidditch.

Hermione rushed past, a sad expression on her face. Maggie and I got up and followed her to Viktor Krum.

"Oh, hey!" Hermione smiled at the two of us. "Viktor, this is Maggie Morgan and Carina Richardson. They're from the transfer class in America." Viktor smiled at us and bowed. I saluted back.

"Hermione, what happened back there?" Maggie asked in a low voice as Viktor greeted another guy from Durmstrang.

"Ron doesn't approve of my date." She replied.

"Well he has Julia, why's he complaining?" I asked, looking at the two flirting. Hermione looked slightly sick.

"I dunno." Maggie said. "But it's weird."

"Hey, Carina, why'd you run off?" Draco came up from behind me and draped his arms around my shoulders.

"Because you and Liam were talking about Quidditch." I explained. "Maggie, let's go dance and let our dates argue about House Cup standings a bit more." Maggie and I went out on the dance floor and danced out Gangnem-style tango mashup to their song 'Raging Paintings'. You basically do the gangnem style rythem while dancing tango. It's really fun!

"THIS IS REALLY FUN!" Maggie shouted over the noise. I nodded in agreement.

After five wine-glasses of signature Weasley-spiked punch, quite a lot of dancing, and an accidental snog with Draco –yes, it was accidentl- I was feeling a bit more reckless and forward than usual. After all, it was my first time officially drinking and knowing about it. The time I didn't know I was drinking… well that's a story for a different fandom (JKJK).

I sat back in my chair, watching the couples dance around. Draco had scored Daphne after our 'snog' and I was fine with it. They made a cute couple. Hermione and Draco would look cuter, though. (_**DRAMIONE!**_)

"You look nice." Cedric sat down next to me. "Nice bowtie bracelet."

"Thanks, I made it myself." I laughed. "Made out of genuine polyester."

"What's polyester?" He asked, apparently not knowing much about 'Muggles'.

"Nevermind. Where's Cho?" His date seemed to be constantly clinging onto him. I swear, she only goes after famous guys! Harry, and now Cedric!

"Off somewhere throwing herself at Viktor Krum." Cedric replied bitterly.

"Ah." I nodded. I was about to ask him if he wanted to dance when an extremely slow song came on, so I figured nah! Not gonna happen, way to awkward.

"I would ask you to dance but this would just be weird." Cedric looked at me, and I laughed loudly.

"My thought precisely!" We sat there in silence until a more upbeat jazzy song played. Cedric got up and extended his hand, pulling me up. He swung me around and we spun around the dance floor. Everything got really dizzy, and I didn't feel so good. When the song ended, I told him that I thought I needed to go to sleep.

"Why, you don't like my dancing?" He teased. "I'm offended!"

"I'm just… really.. um… tired." I said, having trouble forming complete sentences.

"I can see that," He laughed as I tried to pull my hair out of the now-uncomfortable bun. He pulled the lace off first and handed it to me, making my job quite a bit easier. "Your lipstick is completely gone."

"How'd you know about my lipstick?" I slurred out. Cedric let me lean on him as we walked somewhere.

"I saw you cheering at the beginning of the ball." He ruffled my hair good-naturedly. "Very loud cheering indeed."

"Where are we going?" I asked exhaustedly.

"I'm getting a cup of tea for you in the kitchens then you're going to bed." Cedric told me as he tickled a painting. I couldn't make out what the painting was of. A pineapple? Grapes? A fruit bowl? Yes, it was a fruit bowl. The painting swung back to reveal a kitchen. It was cleared out, but the stuff like the sinks and counters were tiny.

"They're for house-elves, but the elves are sleeping right now." Cedric explained as I sat down on a stool. He found some warm tea on the stove and poured us both a mug.

"Did you have fun?" Cedric asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Ya. Damned Weasleys spiked the punch." I muttered.

"Yeah, they tend to do that. At least they lasted an hour before they did, usually it's only fifteen minutes until some poor third-year gets drunk." Cedric told me.

"Yeah, well I'm a fourth year!" I protested.

"A very tall, mature fourth year." Cedric corrected.

"Me? Mature? Oh, get real!"

"No really!" Cedric said. I sighed from weariness and leaned on his shoulder.

"You have a nice shoulder." I commented.

"Thank you. You have a nice head." He replied. I sipped the last of my tea and brought our mugs to the sink, rinsing them out. Cedric stood up too and walked me back to the Common Room.

"Bye, thanks for the tea." I said. He hugged me, ruffled my hair, and then walked off to his dorms, yawning hugely. Didn't mean to keep him from his beauty sleep! Not that he needs any beauty sleep.

I quickly brushed my teeth, eager to ge the taste of alcohol out of my mouth, then fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed. I didn't have enough time to turn out my light, get under the covers, or even reach the pillow. I was dead asleep.

The next morning, everyone older than thirteen were completely hung over and not functioning properly. Skeeter had published something about Viktor doing the 'walk of shame' from Cho's dorm, something which I believed and Hermione chose not to. Cedric didn't really talk to me, which I didn't think much of. Okay, yes I did. See, I didn't remember anything from the night of the Yule Ball after snogging Draco, which was a bit of a problem because that meant that yeah, I didn't remember about anything with Cedric.

Classes started and we slowly drew closer to the Second Task. Time ticked by and the girls and I began thinking about coming back to Hogwarts the next year, possibly even completing our education there. The Wizarding world is awesome, a lot better than Muggleland, where boring and unknowing meet!

Mr. Olonimas explained that some of our parents were wizards and witches and knew about Hogwarts, and the ones that didn't, well, their memory had been altered. Turns out that my parents are wizards, they went to some school in America. Bo-ring! I did still keep in touch with them. My mom was sad to know that I got sorted into Slytherin-it's an eviiiiiil house. Well gee thanks for that confidence booster, Mom!

Days passed, which turned into weeks. Our time at Hogwarts as fourth years was passing by quickly, and before we knew it, the Second Task was on our doorsteps ready for three days later.

**The ending was worded wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. So, next chappie? SECOND TASK, OH YEAH! CAN'T WAIT! Sooooo, did you like that C/C fluff? And Maggie, you'll get Draco, no worries :P. It's coming soon. And I regret to say it, but I am killing Cedric. *spoilers*. It adds more **_**DRAMA**_.

**Xx,**

**YANIKINS!**


End file.
